Lonely
by RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A Korra/Tenzin short fic set towards the end of Book 3. Tenzin has one last lesson for Korra.


**Author's Note: **Hello all. I had to write this, I just had to. There is not nearly enough Tenzin/korra fan fiction for my liking so I had to write one myself. If you don't like the idea of it, don't read it. But, if you're a perv like me, go right ahead and don't forget to review and let me know what you think so I don't feel like this was a waste of time. Thanks!

**LONELY**

Korra stepped off the airship at the Southern Air Temple and was immediately swarmed by the young Airbenders.

"Korra's here, Korra's here!" they called excitedly.

"Did you bring us more Airbenders?" Ikki asked.

"I sure did... Where's Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"He's up on the mountain, meditating under the cherry blossom tree," Jinora answered, pointing to a path. "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"I'm sure I can find him. Why don't you show the new Airbenders around?" Korra suggested.

"Okay," Jinora said, following her siblings onto the airship.

Korra left her friends and went in search of her mentor. She followed the long winding path up the mountain. Eventually she saw the pink flowers of the cherry blossom tree. Then Tenzin's bald, tattooed head came into sight.

"Tenzin," she said quietly.

Her mentor was so deep in his meditation he didn't stir.

"Tenzin," she repeated, a little louder.

He opened his blue eyes and focused on her.

"Korra?" he said uncertainly.

"Tenzin," she said with a smile. "...Are you okay?"

"Of course. I just wasn't sure you were really... What brings you here?"

"New Airbenders," she replied. "We picked them up in the Earth Kingdom in a small village."

"How many?"

"Three."

"You could have sent them alone. Something else brought you here," Tenzin said wisely.

"I guess...I just...Wanted to see how things were going here," she lied.

"Hmm. Well then, let me show you," he said, standing.

Korra followed Tenzin down the mountain in silence. The truth was, she wasn't sure what had drawn her to the Air Temple. Telling Tenzin that she had simply missed his presence would be foolish. He wouldn't understand her.

Tenzin gathered the new Airbenders and made them show Korra what they had learned. Korra tried to pay attention to them but found it difficult. She did find it amusing to watch Tenzin's awkward teaching style, when she wasn't on the receiving end of it. She could tell he was having trouble with some of them. She imagined it was hard, teaching people to become Air Nomads.

Pema came out and told them dinner was ready. Korra followed everyone inside.

"What did you think?" Tenzin asked, falling back to talk to her.

"They're doing well. You're teaching them well," she said.

"Thank you... It hasn't been an easy undertaking...but if I can teach the Avatar, I can teach anyone," he said with a smile. Korra laughed.

Korra sat with her friends at dinner but Tenzin noticed she was quiet. She didn't join in any of the discussions and she barely touched her food. Eventually, she excused herself, saying she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Later that night he was in his study reading when he heard soft footsteps. Thinking it was one of the kids, he looked up, ready to tell them off. His expression changed when he saw it was Korra.

"Korra. ...What's the matter?" he asked.

"Tenzin...I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk and saw you through the window. ...What are you reading?"

"A book by Guru Laghima," he replied.

"Ah," she said with a nod, though she had no idea who that was.

"...Is everything okay, Korra?" Tenzin asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah, no...uh..."

"What's troubling you?" he asked.

"It's just...I feel so distant from everybody recently. All my friends...and Mako, ever since we broke up things have been...weird...and I just feel so lonely."

Tears came to her eyes unexpectedly. Tenzin stood quickly and crossed the room. He wrapped her in a hug like he had many times before. Korra wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I know it's silly."

"It's not," he said, rubbing her back. "It's not. Loneliness is one of the worst things we can feel. ...Even I feel lonely sometimes. Everyone does."

"What do you do when you feel lonely?" Korra asked.

"I meditate," he answered.

"I _hate _meditating," Korra said with a chuckle that turned into a sob.

"I know," he said. "...You're not alone, Korra. You have friends, people that love you."

"I know...I just feel so _different _from everybody."

"Just because you're different doesn't mean you're distant...We are all different."

Korra didn't say anything.

"Would you like to try meditating with me?" Tenzin asked.

"oh, no, Tenzin..." she protested.

"Just try it. Come on," he said, shutting the door with a blast of air. He locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

He took Korra by the hand and led her to a clear spot on the floor. He sat down and Korra sat. Tenzin kept hold of both of her hands.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Korra did as told.

"Focus on me. On my energy," he said quietly.

Korra took a deep breath, focusing on the sound of Tenzin's voice. She matched her breathing to his own. She could feel the air moving in and out of his lungs. Then she could feel it – Tenzin's spirit. She let the feeling wash over her, until she felt like he was with her in her own body and she didn't feel so alone anymore.

"I've been dreaming about you, Korra," Tenzin said, his voice sending a shudder through her.

"Dreams," she repeated distantly. "What kind of dreams?"

"I'm afraid to say."

"I've been dreaming about you, too. I've...missed you," she admitted.

Tenzin pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. Then he came down and kissed her lips.

Korra felt something like fire rush through her. She'd never felt that with Mako. She opened her mouth to him, wanting to explore the feeling and enjoy it. The fire deepened with the kiss. Suddenly, Korra broke away, gasping.

"I can't – you're married -" she stammered.

"Pema understands I have needs. We've always been open when it comes to relationships...I think this was meant to happen," Tenzin said and he kissed her again. Korra forgot to argue as the burning began anew.

She'd never felt like this before. Never wanted anything more than she wanted him right then. Tenzin pulled her into his lap. She could feel something hard which thrilled her and scared her.

Tenzin slipped his hands under her tunic. His touch brought goosebumps to her skin. When he rubbed his thumb across her breast, she shuddered.

"What's wrong, Avatar?" Tenzin asked, bringing his other hand to her breasts.

"I've never..." she said nervously.

"Aha... It seems I have one last thing to teach you."

"...Okay," she agreed.

"Stand up and remove your clothes," he ordered. She stood and nervously began to undress. He stood to watch her.

"You've developed into a beautiful young woman, Korra."

"Thank you Tenzin," she said softly.

He kissed her, running his hands along her bare body.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

Tenzin lifted her up and placed her on the desk. He knelt down and put his face between her legs. She whimpered as he licked along her slit. He plunged his tongue inside her and she uttered a soft cry. He licked his way to her clit and sucked on it, making her squirm.

"P-please...Tenzin..." she whimpered.

He lifted his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Her face was deep red.

"I can't...can't take much of that," she said.

"Well what do you want, Korra? Tell me..."

She sat up and took his cock in her hands through his robes. He lifted his robes so she could explore him freely.

"I would like...this..." she said.

He pushed her back on the desk and spread her legs. He position himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt a bit," he warned.

"I can take it," she assured him.

He pushed in and Korra uttered a soft cry...but then he was inside her and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

He began with slow, gentle thrusts until she was begging him for more. He gave into her wishes and went faster until he pushed her over the edge. She let out a cry as she came and Tenzin covered her mouth with his to keep her quiet.

Tenzin was usually a master at controlling himself, but feeling her tightness squeezing him as she came was too much. It caught him off guard as his own orgasm ripped through him and he spilled his seed inside of her.

He pulled out and pulled Korra into his arms. He held her as her breathing returned to normal.

"That was...your best lesson ever," Korra said finally.

Tenzin smiled down at her.

"You still have much to learn," he said.

THE END


End file.
